Axel Todd: The Demon Barber of Oblivion Street
by SteamPunkPrincess
Summary: Axel Todd, wrongly accused of a crime and banished from Hollow Bastion, returns to reep his horrible vengeance. Rated M just in case I get carried away. Character Death. Gift-fic for Flames8of13Destiny
1. Chapter 1

Axel Todd:

The Demon Barber of Oblivion Street

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all its characters belong to Disney/Square Enix. Likewise, the original storyline of Sweeny Todd does not belong to me. I just twisted it to suit my purposes.**

_Hollow Bastion… a deep black pit, filled with people who are filled with shit. Disgusting. _Acid green eyes, outlined with thick, dark lashes stared blankly around the nigh on empty gummi ship port. The only other person there was a boy, much younger than his own thirty years. Said boy's bright azure eyes surrounded by blond, untamed spikes that jutted out in one direction, stared up him curiously.

"Mr. Todd?" No answer. "Axel? Is everything alright?" Those piercing jade turned to him, and the blond repressed a shudder at the sheer emptiness in his companion's eyes.

"No, Roxas. You're so young… to be back in this place that you grew up in… must make you so happy. You have yet to learn the true horrors of mankind; you will learn." Roxas' eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hollow Bastion… holds bad memories for you then, Mr. Todd?" Roxas asked, slipping once more back into formalities. It almost made Axel smile. Almost.

"A few…. My wife… she was so very beautiful. All the flowers paled in comparison to her. But I was not the only one who noticed: some _pious_ vulture saw it, desired to have her beauty all to himself, and used his clawed hands to rip me from her. All he had to do was wait; she was so young, so beautiful, so alone…." Axel trailed off as his words stuck themselves in his throat. Tiredly, he ran long, pale fingers through vibrant crimson locks that spiked back, falling down to his shoulders.

"Did she… succumb to this man then, Mr. Todd?"

"I don't know. And I doubt anyone else does; it was many years ago…." Roxas looked down to the cobbled road, shifting his booted feet uneasily as he was overwhelmed with pity for his poor friend.

"Do… you think I'll ever see you again, Mr. Todd?" he asked, raising his gaze slightly to look into those hollow, shadowed eyes. Axel remained silent for a few moments, seemingly lost in his memories.

"You can come find me, if you wish. Down around Oblivion Street is where I'll most likely be." And with that, he stalked off, ignoring Roxas' proffered hand.

AN: This is my first story and I'm not sure if I'm even going to keep going with it. So read and review but please, be gentle.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any KH/KHII characters. Nor do I own Sweeny Todd.

Thick, black boots thundered down on the cobblestones as a pale sun, grey behind the clouds, rose up into the sky. Axel grimaced as the people of Hollow Bastion slowly came to life: beggars crawling out from shadowed alleyways, their shaking hands held out in a silent plea. And the higher class, with their long sweeping gowns and velvet coats blatantly ignoring those crying out for help. Utterly repulsive creatures, the whole lot of them: poor and rich alike.

Axel's musings ground to a halt as he stepped out of a small alley and onto Oblivion Street. Before him was a sagging, two story building that looked to be barely holding itself together; a sign squeaking sadly in the light wind read, 'Mrs. Kairi's Meat Pie Emporium'. Curious, he stepped into the small shop, wrinkling his nose at the smell of mold that permeated the air. Behind the counter, rolling dough with a bit more malice than should be considered healthy stood a young girl, maybe in her early twenties. Auburn hair was pulled up into a messy bun, a few strands falling to frame her pale, sunken face.

At the twinkle of a rusted bell above the door, sapphire eyes rose lock onto his own acid green, and her face broke out into a slightly deranged smile.

"A customer! Oh, dear what are you doing just standing in the door like that. Sit! Sit! Have a pie!" Axel soon found himself being grabbed by his arm, dragged and forcibly sat down in a chair by the small, but surprisingly strong, woman. When she was satisfied that the man wasn't going anywhere she plopped a burnt pie onto a dusty plate and placed it in front of him, as well as a pint of beer. At Axel's curious look, she clarified:

"You're going to need something to wash that down. Trust me: what you got there is one of the worst tasting meat pies in Hollow Bastion. Pity, what with meat being the price that it is and times being as hard as they are…." She returned to her spot behind the counter, crushed a bug with her rolling pin and proceeded to flatten out more dough. Giving her a mild look of disbelief, Axel took a small bite of the pie, only to promptly spit it back out, gagging. Kairi, the Emporium owner, chuckled as he chugged his beer.

"Told ya it was the worst tasting pie. Come on, then: I'll get you some gin." Leading him into a small parlor, Axel stared at a flight of stairs leading up to the next level as Mrs. Kairi tittered about how she had gotten this place for such a good price. Passing him a cup of gin, Kairi nodded toward the steps.

"I would've rented it out, but no one will go up there: say it's haunted." Axel's curiosity was immediately peeked.

"Why do say that?" Kairi lowered her gaze to the dusty wooden floors.

"A barber used to live up there. Him, his wife and their baby…. After the husband went missing, the Judge Marluxia took a fancy to her; always sending her flowers. One night, he sent his assistant, Vexen, to fetch her. Something about getting her husband back….. It was a lie, of course…. Poor Larxene; she was never the same after that." Axel's gut wrenched, bile rising in his throat as he abruptly rose from the couch he had sat down upon during Kairi's tale. Kairi eyed his reaction with something akin to amusement.

"It's you, isn't it? Ela Har-"

"No," Axel interrupted. "Not anymore. That man is dead; his heart torn from his body and ripped to shreds. "It's Todd, now. Axel Todd."

AN: Read and Review, please. Thanks to Agent S7 for being my first, and thus far only, reviewer.


	3. Chapter 3

Woo! Been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry for the wait but I wasn't really up to writing anything for a bit. And then I put 'Epiphany' onto my iPod so I'm now pumped up write!!!

**Disclaimer**: The genius of Kingdom Hearts and Sweeney Todd belong to, sadly, not to me.

Kairi frowned at him, though it was more pitying than anything else. "Well, then, you're quite welcome to go up then, Mr. Todd. I'll join you if you like." Axel didn't hear her as he was already out the door and clomping up the stairs only to stop abruptly as he reached the closed door.

_How long has it been…? So many years... so many long, lonely years…. _His heart thundering in his chest he reluctantly reached out a hand and pushed open the old, gray door. Stepping into the room, his gaze rolled over the grey, faded wallpaper and rotting wood floors. In the corner stood a small, iron basinet a broken doll laying on top molded blankets and a decaying lace pillow.

The crunch of wood being torn from its proper place forced Axel back to the present and he turned to see Kairi pulling a box up from a hiding spot beneath the floor. He walked over to her, curious, as she opened it. Inside the cherry box lay what used to be, and still was, his most precious possessions: the shaving razors his wife had given to him on their first anniversary.

"Larxene…" he whispered softly as he gently, lovingly, pulled the blue and yellow blade from its silk pocket. Long, almost knife like razors, blue with a circular handle painted yellow. They were, by far, the brightest objects in the room.

"My love…" he murmured as he gently turned over the blade, not noticing Kairi's dreamy look as he gazed upon it.

"Mr. Todd…. Y'know… I always did think you were quite the gentleman…. If you like, you're very welcome to stay up here. We'll get you a chair and everything…." Axel finally turned toward her, his face carefully blank.

"I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4

Woo

I LIIIIIIIIIIVE!! Ho' shit, I'm back? That's right, you bet I is. Sorry for the wait but I got bored with writing and then I saw that my story had more reviews than it had last time I checked. And it made me so giddy to see the positive reviews that I decided to update. HUZZAH!!

**Disclaimer**: The genius of Kingdom Hearts and Sweeney Todd do not belong, sadly, to me.

Axel wrinkled his nose in distaste: all those sweaty, smelly bodies pushing up against each other as they struggled towards their destinations. Humans really were disgusting creatures….. He and Kairi were in the market, walking through the dingy market place towards the brightest object they could see: a lavishly decorated stage. Covered in heavy red velvet curtains and a solid, purplish black flag hung just over the door which appeared to lead back into some sort of caravan. A sign sat up next to door declared that this was where Xigbar, the world's greatest barber, offered his services.

"Crazy man," Kairi said as they joined they throng of people who were beginning to surround the stage. "But these people love him: quite the showman he is. Personally, I think he's some sort of pirate with'n the way he talks and such." A steady beat rang through the chilly air and Axel raised his jade orbs back to the stage to see a young boy beating on a drum to gather everyone's attention. Most of the boy's features were hidden beneath his hat, but his brilliant sea green eyes shone out brightly from his shadowed and muddy face.

"Ladies and Gentleman: may I have your attention please!" Axel quirked a red brow: how could such a dirty and pathetic looking thing have the voice of an angel? Axel doubted the existence of such beings but, there was no other way to describe that melodious voice. "Now, folks, do you wake up in the morning in shock and despair to discover your pillow is covered with hair?! Well, do I have the solution for you! You, my friends, are about to see something which grows from the dead… on the top of my head!" With a flourish, the boy pulled off his hat and shook out a long mane of dark hair that fell well past his shoulders and Axel couldn't help but think that it didn't seem to suit the boy at all. How curious…. "How is my hair so long and thick, you ask? Why Xigbar's Miracle Elixir is what did the trick, I swear on my life." He tossed a few bottles of thick, yellowish liquid into the awed crowd and, as he began demonstrating how to use the product, Axel and Kairi opened one of the bottles, took a whiff, and visibly cringed.

"That is disgusting! Is that the elixir or are we near an open trench?" Kairi clapped a hand over her nose, gagging slightly. Axel chuckled as the audience's attention fell on the two of them.

"You're close, my dear: this is nothing more than piss and ink." Placing the stop back in the bottle, Axel looked up to find a new presence on the stage: a tall, rugged man with dark, graying hair, a patch over his left eye and a scar across his right cheek.

"'Ow dare ya! Ya think ta know more 'bout mixing elixirs, boy?" He really did talk like some sort of pirate, but Axel decided he'd contemplate that some other time, because now he had a great behemoth of a man staring him down.

"I didn't say that I did, sir. What I am saying though, is that you're a sham. You're elixir is a fraud and you yourself probably couldn't shear a sheep, let alone shave a man's face." The whole marketplace seem to fall silent as the two men stared each other down. After a few, tense moments, Xigbar chuckled.

"So, ya think ya can give a better shave than I can? Very well, but why don' we make this interestin': a wager, perhaps?" Axel nodded and pulled out his razors.

"I lay these against 5 gil." The crowd whispered amongst themselves as the beautifully crafted knives were exposed and, after Xigbar had examined them curiously, nodded. "It's a deal."

AN: Don't worry; I won't take so long to update next time. For every review Axel takes off one piece of clothing!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply… DUH

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply… DUH!

Chairs were swiftly brought up onto the stage and two volunteers were plucked from the crowd as Axel lazily made his way up the steps and onto the platform to stand, visibly bored, by Xigbar's side.

"Being the… _gentleman_… that I am," Xigbar drawled. "I'll allow you to pick the judge." Axel parted thin, pale lips to decline the offer but froze as his gaze landed on the sallow, pale face of Vexen. A tall, thin man with a faintly girlish figure and long, pale blonde hair, he was as greasy and cruel as the judge he so faithfully served: he'd be perfect….

"I… would like to ask… the ever… _honest _and _noble_… Vexen to judge…" As Axel voiced his request, Vexen wandered over, a nastily amused smirk on his lips.

"An honor, to help my friends and neighbors." He stepped between the competing barbers and pulled out a small, brass whistle. "The swiftest, smoothest shave is the winner. Please, begin." A small but sharp_ tweet_ filled the air and Xigbar handed one end of a leather strip to Demyx, who flinched as the blade swiped over his knuckles as Xigbar lazily sharpened an odd, purple knife.

As he chatted good-naturedly with the crowd, figuring this an easy victory, and not noticing as Axel quickly and efficiently shaved the face of the man in front of him. And as Xigbar reached the punch of some witty joke, the whistle blew and Vexen cried out: "The winner… is Todd!" Cheers erupted and Xigbar grudgingly handed over the agreed amount before roughly grabbing Demyx by his ear and throwing him to the carriage. The sounds of a scuffle escaped the cart for a few moments before it fell silent.

Kairi hmphed in distaste. "I suppose it just be my gentle heart but I do hate to see a boy mistreated like that." But Axel didn't hear her, or if he did he showed no sign, for Vexen had come up to them, that foul grin still on his face.

"You are quite skilled, sir. You have a shop, I suppose?" Axel nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Indeed, sir. And for your service today, I'd like to offer you, without a penny's charge, the closest shave of your life." Vexen looked pleased and assured Axel he would be there before the week was out and departed, not noticing the twisted, rather deranged smile upon Axel's face as he left.

"I'll see you then, sir."

Roxas stumbled down the street, hauling a heavy bag over his shoulder and looking confusedly down at the small map book in his hands. With a huff of frustration, he sat himself down on a park bench to try and navigated a bit easier, when a sweet, haunting melody reached his ears.

Lifting his head, he was awestruck to see the most beautiful girl in the world sitting in a window of the upper floor of the house that was just across the way, singing softly to herself as she sewed. Her golden blond hair fell over her shoulder so that her beautifully pale face and enchanting blue eyes, deep as the sea, were revealed in startlingly clarity to Roxas, and he found himself speechless. A thin, dirty beggar woman brought him back into the world as she grabbed onto him with trembling hands.

"Please, sir, a penny for a desperate woman…" Roxas distractedly dropped a coin into her hand, but stopped her before she could leave.

"Excuse me, but whose house is this?" The lady looked over to the large white building.

"That's the great Judge Marluxia's house, that is." Roxas nodded and discreetly pointed to the girl in the window.

"And the lady who lives here….?" At this the old woman chuckled evilly.

"That's Namine, his pretty little ward. I'd stay away from her, unless you want a beating." With that last word of warning, she left, her begging cries echoing down the street. But Roxas didn't hear her, his gaze still locked on the window.

"Namine…."

And it's done! Remember folks, reviews make Axel do a strip tease! throws his organization jacket into the crowd Next time you get the shirt!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I wrote a FFVII kind of Kingdom Hearts Crossover skit thing

**A/N: I wrote a FFVII kind of Kingdom Hearts Crossover skit thing. Well… mostly FFVII but I do mention heartless!! Sort of….**

**DISCLAIMER: If I did own it you can bet Axel would've been shirtless the whole damn game.**

* * *

Axel stood by the window, idly sharpening his blades while he ground his teeth in annoyance, Ms. Kairi's voice drowning incessantly in the background.

"This is Sora's old chair but it'll work well enough for a barber's chair," she sighed. "Poor old boy… catching that nasty disease. Oh well." With an over exaggerated huff she flopped into the chair and turned her attention onto Axel.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Axel scowled, his teeth nearly cracking under the strain of his clenching.

"Where's Vexen?! That slimy eel said he'd be here before the week end of the week!" He turned to put his knives away, doing so gently despite his obvious annoyance, and Kairi tilted her head curiously to one side.

"Yeah, but it's only Tuesday…." When this didn't seem to calm him down, she stood and gingerly placed her hands on his shoulder, rubbing gently.

"Calm down, love. He'll come; and then you can get the judge. You shouldn't rush this kind of thing, y'know? Half the fun, after all, is planning the plan." Standing on tip toes she kissed his cheek and then stepped over to look out the window. Something appeared to catch her eye because she froze for a moment before leaning forward for a better look.

"Now, now… what's that dreadful man doing here?" Curiosity successfully peeked; Axel moved to look over her shoulder: it was Xigbar and - what was that lad's name again? Oh well, that didn't matter. What did, however was that both men could now be heard coming up the stairs. Kairi gave him a look before disappearing through the door and down the steps to meet them.

"Evenin', Miss. Is Axel in?" Kairi frowned at the wicked smiled on the scarred man's face but nodded in affirmation. She then turned to Demyx and grinned at him. "What a handsome young man. How about I get you a nice meatpie, huh?" Demyx's green eyes glowed in excitement before he frowned and looked up at Xigbar in question.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Jus' don't go runnin' off, y'hear?" Demyx nodded before happily following Kairi into the dingy little shop and Xigbar proceeded up the stairs where he met Axel, who was standing at the door.

"Come in, sir. Is something the matter?" Xigbar merely scowled and shoved past him, missing the glint of anger in Axel's eyes.

"Ya could say that: I'll be takin' my money back." Axel quirked a brow at this.

"Oh really? And why on earth would I do that?" Xigbar chuckled darkly and waggled his finger in front of Axel's nose.

"Cause you, boy, entered our little contest under false pretenses. And those knives: I remember those… and I remember you, 'Axel'. So you'll be givin' me my money and I'll be taken fifty percent of your profit from 'ere on out or Vexen just might catch wind of who's back in town." He laughed again, turning to look out the window and he continued his little tirade about how much trouble Axel would be in if he was found out.

He was so engrossed in his little speech, that he didn't notice that Axel had pulled a piece of artwork from his wall: red and silver, circular in shape, with eight sharp blades placed equally around its edge. A silver cross in its center gave the weapon like piece support and it was there that Axel grabbed on to it, before he flung it across the room.

Blood spattered back across the floor as the weapon struck Xigbar in his lower back. With a bloody gurgle, he slumped to the ground with a heavy thud that shook the building.

* * *

Demyx sat next to Ms. Kairi, practically inhaling his food and Kairi was left wondering how he managed to stomach it.

"So… uh… how did you end up with that awful man, eh?" Demyx, momentarily distracted from his food, shrugged and swallowed roughly.

"He got me from the work house down on Nocturne Lane. Was there my whole life, I was." Kairi frowned a bit in pity and gently patted him on the head.

"Well that's a pity." Curious, she ran her fingers through his hair. "How'd you get this so long? You got almost as much hair as my late husband, Sora, had. Although, I must say: the color doesn't seem to suit you…." Demyx smiled a bit before reaching up and pulling the hair, which was now revealed to be a wig, off.

"To tell the truth: it gets awfully itchy." He ignored- or didn't notice- Kairi's confused look as he scratched his blond locks. His hair was long on top, rather short on the sides, and then hung down his neck and Kairi was sure she'd never seen anything like it. She was about to comment on it when a heavy thud shook the ceiling and they both looked up.

"What was that?!"

* * *

**That's it for now! OMG Axel finally did some killing! HUZZAH!**

**Also: I'm gonna hold a little contest. The prize isn't a big one: just that the next chapter will be dedicated to the winner. Draw your fave scene from the fic so far: nothing to complicated, right? Good luck, monkeys!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Once again: I apologize (though I whether or not I'm sincere about it is up to you lol) for taking so long to update. No one's entered my little contest yet, or they haven't told me least ways. Anywho: read and review monkeys!**

* * *

Axel stared down the man at his feet, panting as his adrenaline calmed, only to spike again at the sound of feet pounding up the steps. With a curse, he scurried to

dump Xigbar's body into a trunk near the door and had just managed to hide any traces of blood before the door swung open and a startled Demyx flew in.

"What happened?" Axel stared at him for a moment, a blank look on his face before he gestured to the chakram hanging on the wall.

"It fell," was all he said before his attention was drawn to a whistling tea kettle perched on a small stove in one corner of the room. Demyx, though, didn't seem to

hear him as he was busy looking around the room in confusion.

"Um, sir? Where's Xigbar?" Axel's spine stiffened slightly but turned to glance at him from the corner of his eye.

"I believe he mentioned something about an appointment…." Taking a sip of his tea, he nearly spat it back out when caught a glimpse of twitching fingers poking out

from the trunk.

"Oh…. Well, I better wait here from him then. I wander off and he'll give me a lashin'." He sat on the trunk, not noticing Axel's nervousness as he smiled up at him.

"You don't mind, do you?" Axel shook his head.

"No, of course not. But uh… why don't you wait downstairs with Ms. Kairi. Tell her that I said to give you a big tug of gin." Demyx's sea green eyes brightened and,

with a hurried thanks, ran back down the steps to the shop.

The moment he was gone, Axel strode over to where he kept his precious knives and stalked back over to the trunk just as Xigbar was shakily pushing the lid open.

He yelped as Axel jerked his head back by his graying ponytail and stabbed him once, twice and three times in the chest. And with an extra swipe across his throat

for good measure Axel lowered the body back into the trunk.

* * *

Kairi could not believe this boy: he could stomach one of her meat pies like no one else and could down three full cups of gin in about less than five minutes.

"I'mma just go and check on Mr. Todd. You help yourself to another meat pie." She stood and went to take the bottle but Demyx quickly took it back with a sheepish

smile.

"Just um… leave the bottle." With a quirk of her brow, Kairi nodded once and ascended the steps to find Axel, his face covered in blood and cleaning of his knife.

Eying him curiously, she asked him:

"When's that Xigbar fellow coming back? If he don't get here soon, I'll be plum outta gin in less than hour." There was silence for a moment or two before Axel

nodded over at the trunk and, confused, Kairi cracked the lid open only to slam it shut again.

"Axel, have you lost your bloody mind?! You can't just go around killing people willy-nilly like that." Axel stared, looking rather bored, at the finger pointed in his face

and swatted it away.

"I didn't kill him 'willy-nilly': he recognized me somehow… wanted half my earnings as payment for keeping quiet about it." There was a strange look on Kairi's face

that Axel couldn't decipher even if he cared too. She said nothing, though, until she opened the trunk again.

"Oh well, poor bugger. Ugh, look at all that blood." With a shrug she reached in and dug a small money pouch from a blood soaked pocket.

"Waste not, want not, as Sora used to say."

* * *

**Tee hee, Demdem's and alcoholic.**

**Anyways: da end of another chapter! I decided to add a gift fic as part of the prize for the person who makes the best drawing of a scene from Axel Todd so post your drawing **

**on deviantart or photobucket and let me know you made them, okay? No point in drawing it if I don't you did.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: No, I'm not dead. Yes, I do have a life so forgive me for taking so very long to update. I've been trying to find a new job… rather unsuccessfully I might add. Still no one who wants to draw a picture of a scene from my fanfic. Oh well, guess I won't be writing a gift-fic for someone after all.

* * *

A short time later, Axel and Kairi had returned to down to the shabby restaurant where Kairi, after prying the bottle from an unconscious drunken teen, poured

them each a glass of gin.

"So… what do you propose we do about the body, then?" Kairi asked, her gaze focused on Axel's lips as they pressed against the glass of his drink as he took a

swig. Axel gave her a look of disbelief.

"What do you think we'll do with it? Later on tonight, when everyone's asleep, we'll take it to some secret place, bury it and then pretend like nothing ever

happened." Honestly, was the woman that daft? Although, he admitted to himself, he wasn't quite right in the head himself. Kairi, however, just ignored his harsh

tone, having taken to staring out at another meatpie shop across the street.

"Y'know," she paused for a second as if thinking over her next words carefully. "The woman who owns that shop over there, the one doing much better than my

own: she uses cat in her pies. No one else knows but I, for one, have noticed how all her neighbors cats are disappearing." At Axel's look of disgust she just smiled

and pointed up at the ceiling. "There's a lot of nice fresh meat up there. Probably tastes a hella lot better than cat, too, I'd wager." She smiled widely as his disgust

changed to intrigue.

"That, my dear sweet woman, is an absolutely marvelous idea! So clever, it is." He chuckled softly and then stopped, his head cocking to one side as if he heard

something. "Do you hear that, Mrs. Kairi?" Kairi shook her head. "That, my dear, is the sound of man devouring man, out there! So who are we to deny it in here?"

Kairi laughed, more like cackled really and lunged over the table to throw her arms around Axel's neck.

"Oh, I knew you'd be up for it, Mr. Todd! I just knew it! Just think about it: with that win against Xigbar there'll soon be plenty of men coming for a shave and, with

the world the way it is these days, no one will question if a few go missing." Axel laughed as well, more softly than Kairi, of course, and gently pried her off.

"Then let us get started on the preparations. We'll need to upgrade your shop a bit before the grand reopening."

* * *

A/N: All done! I'll try to update again soon. I know I say that a lot but I'm afraid life comes before fanfictions. As always: read and review monkies!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: It occurred to me that I totally forgot to do this part of the story. I'm disappointed in all of you for not noticing this fact and bringing it to my attention. Just kidding, it was my own fault. As it is: PREPARE FOR A FLASHBACK!! Sort of….

* * *

-A few days earlier-

"Namine…" Roxas smiled softly to himself as he picked up his pack. Turning to look back at the window, he saw his angel had left her perch but the clearing of a

throat drew his attention to the front door, which had opened to reveal a tall, well-dressed man. Roxas thought he looked awfully effeminate with his shoulder

length, rose colored hair and deep blue surrounded by thick lashes.

This man beckoned to Roxas and gestured him inside, shutting the door with a sharp snap once the blonde had hesitantly stepped over the threshold. Roxas was

shown into a study and, after taking the offered seat, further inspected this strange man. He was at least 6'4 and, while he looked girlish from a distance, it was

obvious from his broad shoulders and the way his doublet was tightly stretched across his chest that he was nothing but muscle.

"I am Marluxia. Forgive me for prying, but I thought you looked rather lost out there; anything I can do to help?" Roxas smiled weakly at him.

"Well… I am a bit lost; I was looking for Oblivion Street. I have a friend there, you see. It is rather embarrassing for a sailor to lose his way." The sound of someone

else entering the room drew Roxas' attention to the blonde and sallow man who entered and, at his cold look, trailed off nervously and turned back to look at

Marluxia, who now, wore the same cold look.

"A sailor, huh? A sailor knows the way of the world. Do you know the ways of the world, young man?" Roxas watched on in confusion as Marluxia wandered over to

a book case and pulled a book out.

"Such ways…" Marluxia murmured as he opened and held it out to Roxas who saw, to his embarrassment, a highly detailed and erotic image of a man with a

woman.

"Um… s-sir… I think there's been a misunderstanding…." The book snapped shut loudly and a blow across Roxas' cheek made him cry out in surprise and pain.

"Shut up, you little bastard! I saw you staring up at my Namine. Do you think she's some kind of whore you can get your kicks with you worthless piece of shit?!

Vexen! Get rid of him! And you; if I ever see you near here again I'll rip off your cock and shove it down your throat!" With those lovely parting word, Roxas was

brutally yanked from his seat, where he had sat rooted in fear and was thrown out a back door.

He started to push himself from the ground when a thing strip of wood slammed into back with a brutal crack and he cried out again. Several moments of blinding

pain passed before the cracking noises ceased and his pack was dropped onto him. He barely heard the directions to Oblivion Street Vexen had uttered during his

'punishment'. With a weak groan and a cough, Roxas pushed himself shakily to his feet and staggered out of the alley with blood running down his chin.

Scowling at the door, he promised he would get Namine no matter what that pink-haired psychopath said or did. Now all he needed to do was communicate his

intentions with Namine somehow.

* * *

The next day, Roxas stared silently up at Namine's window, carefully out of sight of the front door and lower story windows. Namine was sitting in her usual place

by the window when their gazes locked, she smiled softly and disappeared for only a moment before returning. Opening the window she threw a small key out and

it landed with a clatter by Roxas' feet. His heart leaping, Roxas made a grab for it and with a quick smile, disappeared around the corner.

From a small hole out in the hall, Marluxia watched Namine drop something from the window.

"Now what could that be?" he thought as he descended the stairs. "Surely that stupid boy hasn't come back," Marluxia wondered as he opened the front door and

looked around the street. With no one in sight, Marluxia simply shrugged and disappeared back into the house.

Axel sat in his newly renovated chair, idly turning his razor blade between his fingers as Kairi babbled on and on about daisies or some other such nonsense, when

Roxas burst in unannounced, looking breathless but horribly excited.

"Mr. Todd! Oh, I've got wonderful news! You simply won't believe it!"

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of another, hopefully long awaited, chapter. I'm sorry this took so long but school and work come first people! I'm also thinking of starting another KH fic. Let me know if you want me to start it now, still continuing this one, or if you want me to start on it once this fic is over. BTW and totally off topic but visit my deviantart page and thefatedone89.


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Alright People

Alright People

This is pretty important, especially if you rather enjoy my story.

I haven't gotten any reviews for the last two chapters that I posted.

Like none at all.

So I really see no point in finishing the story if no one is going to bother reading it.

If you like the story and want me to continue it

Then for the LOVE OF KINGDOM HEARTS

REVIEW IT PEOPLE!!

I'd like at least five more reviews on the story before I start the next chapter.

And I plan on updating at least once a week from now on because I have

A 5 hour break between two of my classes that I can use to work on this.

And hey, if I get one really nice message about someone who just could not survive

Without the story being finished then maybe I'll update just for them.


	11. Chapter 11

HOLY CRAP

HOLY CRAP!! I'm actually keeping my promise of updating once a week. Aren't you all proud of me? Now, you're probably all curious about why I'm updating without my 5 reviews. Here's the story: it was about 2 days after I posted my little announcement and no one had yet reviewed so I was bummed and figured my story would never be finished (cause I'm not writing it for my own health). Anyway I got a message the other day from Flames8of13Destiny. And you know what? I was so happy with just that one review that I decided to finish the story, if only for this user. So, Flames8of13Destiny, the rest of the story is dedicated to you. Enjoy.

Axel glanced up at Roxas as he stumbled into the room.

"Mr. Todd! Oh, I've got wonderful news! You simply won't believe it!" At this, Axel quirked a brow and indifferently motioned to a seemingly innocent looking barber's chair where Roxas sat, paying no notice to the array of gears beneath the cushioned seat.

"Calm down, Roxas," he spoke softly, looking rather bored but Kairi, who had been arranging a small bouquet of flowers had an interested look on her face. At his words, Roxas ceased his excited fidgeting and took a deep breath.

"Now," Kairi asked kindly, "what's got you so excited?"

"I met the most wonderful girl! Her name is Namine and she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! But she has this guardian who is an absolute monster; I think he's a judge of some sort. Anyway, today Namine threw me this key from her window and I think that she wants me to visit her. Maybe I can even convince her to run away with me!" Roxas continued on, speaking quickly with thinly veiled happiness and excitement with Kairi remarking dimly in the background about how romantic this all was. Axel, however, had ceased listening at girl's name: Namine. His Namine? Could it really be? There could surely only be one as he and Larxene had done their best to think up an original name, to make their gift from above all the more special. And this judge, Marluxia (just the thought of him made bile rise in his throat), had claimed her as his own. Talk about adding insult to injury, Axel couldn't help but think to himself. A hand on his arm brought him back to reality.

"Axel…?" Oh, it was only Roxas, who had dropped all formalities in his worry for his friend, whose eyes had dulled to a dead grassy-green as his mind wandered off.

"I'm sorry, Roxas, I've got a bit of a headache; what was it you were saying?"

"I… I was just wondering if Namine and I could hide out here for a few hours, once I convince her to run away with me." Kairi and Axel exchanged glances a slightly sadistic smile forming on his face.

"Sure, kid. You two can stay as long as you like." Roxas, his excitement reinstated, thanked them both breathlessly and ran from the shop, no doubt on his way to see Namine for Marluxia was supposed to be in court. Or at least he should've been for, not ten minutes after Roxas had fled, the bell rung and Marluxia stood in the doorway.

"Mr. Todd…?"

The end for now biznatches, sorry it was so short but I have a teensy bit of writer's block. Can't have the story be EXACTLY like the movie, can we? Flames8of13Destiny, I hope you liked the chapter because the story is officially for you. Consider it a gift-fic. I'll update again next week everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry I didn't update last week but my brother finally got out of the navy and was due in port so we went to go get him! So now, enjoy the next installment of Axel Todd

* * *

Axel froze, his gaze locked onto the man who had destroyed his life and it wasn't until Kairi cleared her throat and excused herself that he snapped out of it.

"Um… yes. Is there anything I can do to assist you, Lord Marluxia?" Axel, rather hesitantly, took the monster's offered cloak and set it aside, feeling a bit nervous

now that Marluxia was so close. Marluxia, apparently not noticing Axel's behavior, untied his scarf and sat down.

"These premises are hardly prepossessing but Vexen assures me you are the finest barber in Hollow Bastion." His nervousness fading a bit as the fragile skin of his

most hated enemy's throat was exposed and casually wrapped a long cloth around Marluxia's shoulders.

"How kind of Master Vexen; I hope that your visit here is most enjoyable." Marluxia settled back and nodded once.

"For your sake, I hope it is. You see, I plan on offering myself to my young ward; such a pretty little rose she is." Axel scowled, though Marluxia didn't notice. How

dare that bastard even thinking of laying a hand on his child?! All the more reason to kill him; although he really didn't any more reasons to do so.

"Pretty as her mother?" Axel couldn't resist the jibe but quietly stated he hadn't said anything when Marluxia gazed at him with a confused quirk of his brow.

Marluxia appeared satisfied with this as he once again made himself comfortable.

Axel planned on drawing this out: making the bastard feel comfortable before he drew those beautiful blue kunai across his throat and dyed them crimson. They idly

chitchatted about women and the things that made them as lovely and intriguing as they were. He was just about plunge the blade deep into his throat and savor

the light dying form his icy blue eyes when the door burst open to reveal Roxas.

"She said she'd leave with me! Namine and I will be to-…." Roxas froze, staring in shock and horror at the Marluxia's furious gaze and Axel's equally furious glare.

"Namine? Elope with you? I think not. And you, barber, now that I see the type of people you allow in this establishment do not expect me back here!" Marluxia

stalked to the door, wiping the leftover shaving cream from his face before roughly fisting Roxas' coat.

"And you, boy: be grateful that there's a witness or I'd make good on my earlier promise." With that, he disappeared through the door, leaving Roxas alone with

Axel.

"Roxas," Axel started, his voice cutting deep and sending a shiver up Roxas' spine. "Do you realize what you've done?!" The blonde flinched and stumbled back a

bit, stammering his apologies, but Axel wanted nothing of it.

"Get out." When Roxas failed to move, frozen to the spot in fear, Axel raised his voice. "GET OUT!!" Regaining control of his frozen body Roxas fled through the

door, nearly slamming into Kairi as the sound of screaming drew her up the stairs. Kairi stepped into the room, staring at Axel in confusion.

"What the bloody buggering fuck happened?!"

Yeah it's short but at least it's up


	13. Chapter 13

I feel absolutely awful for not updating in so long. I don't really have much of an excuse either other than that I just couldn't get into the mood to do so. Please don't hate me. On the

plus side though, I saw lots of nice comments and that's what snapped me out of my funk! Enjoy.

* * *

"I had him! That's what fucking happened! His throat was right there! All I had to do was make a nice clean slit through the fucking

vein when Roxas came out of fucking nowhere and ruined it!" A vase shattered as it the wall and Kairi flinched before cautiously moving to place a hand on the

distraught barber's shoulder.

"There, there, Love. Everything will be-" Axel smacked her hand away and glared with such a ferocity that Kairi's voice lodged itself in her throat and refused to budge.

"I swear to God if you tell me that everything will be okay I will gut you like a pig."

And Kairi knew he was being quite serious so she dropped the subject and shifted a little uneasily.

"Um… well, I uh… hired that Demyx boy. To help out around the shop once it opens back up and such.

We still need some more 'supplies' though before that happens. I had the boy make an advertisement for the shop so you should be seeing plenty of costumers soon enough…."

She trailed off, watching Axel nervously as he continued to scowl angrily.

"I'll just be going, then." It wasn't long after she left that the door opened again and a man stepped over the threshold, asking about a shave.

Axel smiled; something to take his anger out on.

This went on for a good week: men showing up for a shave only to never leave.

Axel reveled in the sight and smell of their blood as splashed against his face and dripped down onto the floor.

A special trapdoor led straight to the boiler room where the food was prepared and Axel smiled with every sickening crack of a body crashing down two stories.

The meat pie emporium was doing good business as well, though Axel doubted it would continue to do so if someone found out their horrific secret.

Not even that little Demyx bastard could be permitted to know.

He was still unhappy though; he had not gotten another shot at Marluxia and he couldn't but feel an angry bitterness towards Kairi

as she dragged him and Demyx to the beach and proceeded to rant about respectable businesses and living by the sea and marrying him and- wait, what?!

**Marry him**?! When the hell had he ever given her the impression that he even lusted after her, let alone love her.

_Oh well_, he thought, _the happier she stays the longer she helps me. I'll just tell her I'm not ready for a commitment or some other such nonsense._

When they returned home, it was to find Roxas waiting up in the barber shop, pacing. He perked up when he saw Axel

"Mr. Todd! Oh, you have to help me! Marluxia sent Namine away. It took me a few weeks to find her but I have!

She's at Jenova Sanitarium but there's no way in! You have to help me, Mr. Todd, please!" Axel, as Roxas talked, smiled to himself as he realized the opportunity this presented and

quickly placed a hand on the boy's shoulder to get his attention.

"Don't worry, Roxas; we'll save her. I have a plan."


	14. Chapter 14

So it's been awhile, huh? So sorry but with school a new job and a whole bunch of other shit I've just haven't had the time. Too be honest I had practically forgotten about the story until I got an email from kenokosan that was pretty much a kick in the pants, lol. This chapter is short but, then again, most of my chapters are. We're reaching the conclusion of the this story and then I'll concentrate more on Brotherhood (seriously, I HATE this title, some please give me suggestions for something else!)

Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

Roxas walked slightly behind Mr. Hojo, the owner of the Sanitarium, feeling a tad uneasy. Axel's plan was simple: Roxas was to pose as a wig maker's assistant and tell the owner he

needed blonde hair. Roxas nervously handled the gun his front pocket; he only hoped he didn't screw this up. The two stopped in front of a heavy iron door and the creepy old man

followed him in.

"Now," Hojo stated in a nasally voice that made Roxas shiver uneasily, "it was blonde hair you wanted, yes? These are my blonde children: pick whoever you like." Roxas nodded, only

half paying attention to what he was saying as his eyes locked on gorgeous blue surrounded by blonde hair that had become tangled and dirty during her stay.

"That one," Roxas nodded towards Namine and when the doctor made to grab her, scissors glinting in the dull light, Roxas pulled the gun from his pocket and, with a sharp crack, the

doctor fell to the ground. As the starving mental patients swarmed the body, Roxas pulled Namine with him, out of the shop and into the waiting carriage where he passed along some

men's clothing and a hat to cover her hair. At her confused look, he explained.

"We don't want anyone who knows the Judge finding you. Just put this on and we'll head some place safe. Don't worry; I've got it all taken care of."

* * *

Back at the emporium, Vexen was knocking on the door, a hunched over woman huddling behind him, muttering about witches. Axel answered, a saccharine smile placed on his face that

didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Master Vexen, what an honor. How can I help you?" Vexen shook the little lady off and shooed her away before answering.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Todd was it?" At Axel's nod he continued. "Many people have been complaining about an awful smell coming from this shop and I've been sent to investigate." Axel's slightly

twisted grin widened.

"Of course, sir. Please, come in and I'll show you around. I suggest we go to the boiler room first." Shrugging, Vexen stepped over the threshold, the door clicking ominously behind him

as he followed the gangly redhead down the steps to a large metal door.

"I hope you don't mind if we make this brief, Master Vexen. I'm expecting a client soon."

"Oh?" Vexen looked curious. "Awfully late for a shave, isn't it? Who might this client be?" Blood lust, unseen by Vexen, flared in those acid green eyes.

"Yes, it is rather late but your friend the Judge insisted. Something about a case early in the morning." Vexen nodded as the door was pushed open and he idly wondered why they

needed such a heavy door, but shrugged it off as he stepped passed Axel into the boiler room.

"That sounds like Marluxia, always so vain." Axel chuckled a bit as he closed the door behind them, fingering the razor in his pocket.

* * *

Well? Hate it? Love it? I do love your reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

Standard disclaimers apply.

You know I could apologize about not updating but I doubt it would do any good. I mean, yeah I know it's been awhile since I've updated but I haven't been very busy... To be honest I'm just a bit lazy. So I apologize for the lateness but it was my own fault for just being lazy. Anyway, I got a message from one of my reader's and I felt bad for leaving her in suspense like that so I once again promise to update more regularly (let's hope I keep this one, heh). So, while short, this chapter is up and dedicated to Kenny, you know who you are!

* * *

Roxas dragged Namine up into the barber shop.

"Just wait here, I'll send for a carriage and be back soon." Namine fidgeted uncomfortably in the male clothing that disguised her girlish figure.

"And then all our dreams will come true, will they?" Roxas didn't seem to notice the doubt in her voice as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Of course, they will. We'll live happily ever after, just you and I." With an infectious grin that lit up his blue eyes, he left, the door clicking shut behind him. Sighing, Namine shifted her

weight from foot to foot nervously for a moment before walking up to the desk in the corner where Mr. Todd kept his equipment. A small glint of gold caught her eye and she picked up the

small picture frame. In it, there was a black and white photo of who she assumed to be this Mr. Todd Roxas spoke so highly of. Next to him, was a blonde woman with slick back blonde

hair, two thick strands of hair arching high above her head and reminded Namine strongly of antennae. In that woman's arms a small baby lay.

She didn't have much chance to examine the picture further however, as the sound of footsteps reached her ears. Panicking a bit, she looked around wildly before jumping into the empty

trunk by the door.

Downstairs, Demyx was desperately clinging to Kairi.

"Please, ma'am you have to believe me! That man upstairs is the devil!" Kairi waved him away. "Not now, Demyx, please; I'm very tired. Besides, you shouldn't talk about Mr. Todd like

that as he's been nothin' but kind to us." Demyx shook his head.

"Please, Miss Kairi, there's somethin' not right about that man: something evil. You mean the world to, ma'am, and I don't want anythin' to happen to you; you're like the mother I never

had." Tears welled up in Kairi's eyes at the boy's impassioned words and she fished out her wallet to pull out a gil.

"Such a good lad, you are Demyx. I want you to take this and go get something nice, okay? …Demyx?" Demyx was staring at the pouch in her hands.

"Miss Kairi… where did you get that pouch?" Kairi inwardly cursed.

"Mr. Todd gave it to me; for my birthday." Demyx was shaking his head again.

"No! No, that's Xigbar's!! He had it made special! I knew it! C'mon Miss Kairi we have to - ! Miss Kairi…?" Miss Kairi looked angry and it made the boy more uneasy then it probably should

have.

"Stop this foolishness!" she hissed and Demyx understood.

"You're in on this too, aren't you? You knew!" And with that, he bolted. Screaming in rage Kairi followed, but Demyx was faster and he was long gone by the time she reached the door,

he was gone.

"DAMMIT!!!" She stormed back inside and ran down to the boiler room where she had earlier seen Axel leading Vexen, no doubt to his early demise. And sure enough, when she entered

he was standing over a body, covered in crimson, an insane smile on his face that faded quickly at Kairi's words.

"The boy's gone."

* * *

Well, shit! The heartless is out of the bag now! At least Vexen's dead. YAY DEAD VEXEN!! Which is funny cause I actually rather like Vexen and yet I do a happy dance everytime I see him die. Maybe I'm just some kind of sadist or something, who knows?


	16. Chapter 16

You know what this update means?! That's right! I found the Microsoft Office CD!!! So now I once again have access to Word! YAY!!! So I celebrate with this update!

* * *

Namine hid in the trunk by the door, covering her mouth to stifle a gasp as Marluxia flung open the door a freshly cleaned Axel following behind him looking a tad irritated. Marluxia,

however, didn't seem to notice.

"Where is she?!" Axel placed a placating hand on his shoulder.

"Please relax, my lord. She is down stairs freshening up. I do believe she is ready to accept your hand." Marluxia smiled smugly and straightened.

"Of course she is! What woman would not want me? How long 'til is comes up?" Axel smiled slightly and gestured to the chair.

"A while, I believe; you know women how are. Might I suggest a shave while you wait? You do want to look your best, do you not?" The vain judge shrugged and gracefully sat.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." The blue gold blade shined in the dim light.

"Oh, yes it will." There was a murmur of confusion from the rose haired judge before the sharp edge drove deep into the side of his neck, ending his question in a gurgle of pain. The

blade withdrew and plunged in again. Axel, his arm covered in blood, strode around to look the judge in his dulling blue eyes.

"Remember me now, you bastard? Do you remember destroying my life?" A faint light of recognition appeared and Marluxia opened his mouth, hissing out a name: Ela Harper. Metal cut

through the air with a whistling hiss and tore into the judge's throat. With a satisfied smile, Axel tripped the mechanism and sent the mangled body to the basement, where it landed with

a sickening thud on top of Vexen.

A choked sob, however, snapped his attention to the trunk by the door. With a scowl, he stormed over to it and threw it open, revealing frightened blue eyes.

* * *

Oh! Cliffy! Ha ha, I'm such a bitch! AND MARLY FINALLY DIED MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Only about 1 more chapter left! Maybe two if I can drag it out but I'm not to good at that so... yeah. Most likely only one left!


End file.
